1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and, particularly, to an electronic device incorporating a retractable earphone.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, earphones are used to listen to music in portable electronic devices (e.g., MP3 players). However, earphones typically have long connecting cables and the connecting cables easily get tangled. Additionally, when the earphone is detached from the electronic device, the earphone may be lost or misplaced.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.